Le rire de Dean
by BrownieJune
Summary: Texte écrit pour le concours de Short-Edition / Crédits image : People Convention ( Alfred Enoch durant la convention HP, moment dans la soirée quand je lui parlais ) / Le rire de Dean a quelque chose de magique et Hermione compte bien faire en sorte que la magie continue.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tou-te-s !**

 **Comme souvent, je reviens " seulement " poster un OS alors que je sais que vous attendez tou-te-s la suite de Je dessine tes contours, pardonnez cette grande pause. Mais je n'ai pas de date à vous donner pour cette fic, j'en suis désolée mais ce n'est pas la peine de me demander quand je publierai la suite, je n'en sais rien. **

**Ce que je sais par contre c'est qu'aujourd'hui je vous partage cet OS que j'ai écris pour le concours de Short Edition, cette année j'ai remporté la seconde place. Et je remercie encore de tout mon cœur mes lecteurices et mes ami-e-s ( qui vont souvent de pair :p ) pour leur soutien indéfectible.**  
 **C'est un pairing assez rare alors j'espère que vous l'aimerez, une suite est en cours d'écriture d'ailleurs ( bon encore une fois je ne promet pas de date haha ). Ce texte m'a été inspiré par ma rencontre avec l'acteur Alfred Enoch, Alfie pour les intimes ( oui oui nous sommes très intimes dans mes rêves :p ) alias Dean Thomas ! Cet homme est juste un amour et vous allez pouvoir lire l'impact que son rire a eu sur moi ^^**

 **Je remercie mes ami-e-s et Beta pour leur relecture et leur aide alias _Twin, Ewimonde93, MissPika42 et Mery-Alice-Gilbert_ et je vous embrasse tous ! **

**Page Facebook : _Browniejune_**

 **Disclamer : Tout est à JKR sauf le rire d'Alfie :p**

* * *

Dean Thomas lui avait toujours paru comme un garçon enjoué. Heureux de découvrir le monde de la magie, puisque malgré le fait qu'il soit un Sang-Mêlé par son père, celui-ci avait abandonné la mère de Dean ainsi que leur fils pour les protéger. Ainsi donc le jeune homme avait été élevé dans le monde moldu. Amusé par la maladresse et quelque peu par la folie de son meilleur ami Seamus Finnigan. Et loyal, toujours présent envers ses amis.

En effet, Hermione l'avait rarement vu triste, en colère, ou même ennuyé. Elle s'était souvent fait la remarque qu'il était plaisant de faire partie de son entourage, qu'il était agréable de regarder son visage avenant, ses yeux lumineux et curieux de tout, son sourire qui semblait ne jamais le lâcher. Et qu'il était étourdissant de l'entendre rire. Où qu'il soit, il riait fort et profondément. Un rire sincère et complètement craquant qui éveillait toujours le sourire de la sorcière.

Mais cette vision qu'elle avait de lui se brisa. Durant leur sixième année, Hermione découvrit que Dean n'était pas qu'un rire. Et que son regard pouvait s'assombrir.

C'était un soir, la sorcière s'était rendue dans le dortoir de ses deux meilleurs amis pour déposer dans les affaires de Ron un de ses devoirs qu'il lui avait demandé de corriger. Elle n'avait pas croisé le rouquin dans la salle commune et comptait bien aller se coucher alors elle avait fait au plus simple plutôt que de le chercher partout. Mais quand elle était arrivée dans leur dortoir, elle avait découvert Dean.

Et il ne se ressemblait plus. Elle était restée là, à la porte, plusieurs minutes, pétrifiée. Elle le regardait et elle sentait la tristesse se répandre en elle au fur et à mesure qu'elle le détaillait. Ses yeux, il n'y avait plus aucune lumière. Son visage, ses traits étaient crispés. Sa bouche, aucun sourire n'étirait ses lèvres.

Alors son corps prit les commandes pour elle et s'avança de son propre chef vers le garçon qui était allongé sur son lit. Quand il la remarqua, son regard s'alluma un tant soit peu de curiosité et quelque part en elle, le soulagement souffla doucement.

Elle tritura ses mains moites, mal à l'aise et s'éclaircit la gorge avant de parler.

\- Je... J'étais venue déposer un devoir pour Ron.

Il hocha la tête et garda ses yeux ancrés dans les siens. Elle savait bien que sa phrase n'expliquait que sa présence dans le dortoir mais pas ce qu'elle faisait là, à le regarder mais elle ne dit rien de plus. Ne quittant pas son regard, elle chercha à tâtons dans son sac, la pochette pour son meilleur ami et la serra un poil trop fort entre ses doigts.

Elle se mordit la langue afin de s'obliger à lâcher ses yeux et détailla le lieu, trouvant sans peine le coin de Ron. Un sourire furtif éclaira son visage devant les banderoles et drapeaux des Canon de Chudley accrochés au dessus de son lit. Elle posa la pochette sur la table de nuit et prit une inspiration avant de se retourner vers Dean. Il la fixiait toujours.

\- Bon, eh bien, je devrais peut-être y aller. Bonne nuit...

Hermione commença à marcher doucement vers la sortie sans que le sorcier ne lui réponde. Mais arrivée à la porte, ce fut plus fort qu'elle. Sa curiosité, et quelque chose d'autre au fond d'elle, la firent se retourner. Dean la regardait cette fois-ci, un minuscule sourire au coin de sa bouche et un de ses sourcils relevé, la questionnant en silence. Elle se mordit la lèvre et laissa échapper un sourire coupable.

\- Tu ne veux pas parler ? Je te promets que je peux être une oreille attentive !

Le sorcier secoua la tête, amusé et se décala sur son lit afin de lui faire une place.

\- C'est ta curiosité ou le fait que tu veuilles répandre le bien tout autour de toi qui explique ta présence près de moi tu crois ? demanda Dean tandis que la jeune fille s'installait près de lui.

Elle avait enlevé ses chaussures, s'était assise en tailleur à ses côtés, lui présentant son dos puisque lui était toujours allongé, et essayait de lisser le tissus de sa jupe recouvrant ses jambes.

\- Un peu des deux sûrement mais...

\- Mais ?

\- Mais il y a autre chose. Je pense que je déteste te savoir triste.

\- Euh et bien, c'est gentil ? Enfin, je veux dire de vouloir que les gens soient heureux.

Hermione ne put retenir un petit rire, la discussion était maladroite. C'était logique après tout, ils n'avaient jamais été particulièrement proches tous les deux. Ils s'entendaient bien, s'appréciaient et ne s'étaient même jamais disputés. Ils passaient du temps ensemble quand ils étaient en groupe, que ça soit avec Harry, Ron, Seamus ou même Neville, mais elle ne se souvenait pas d'un seul moment où ils avaient été seuls tous les deux.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... Enfin, bien sûr que je ne souhaite pas le malheur des gens mais ce à quoi je pensais plus précisément c'est que je ne t'avais jamais vu abattu ou énervé. Tu es du genre joyeux et j'aimerais vraiment que tu le restes.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et découvrit un sourire triste sur son visage. Il haussa une épaule avant de lui répondre.

\- C'est humain d'avoir du chagrin tu sais, ça passera, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Hermione se déplaça complètement vers Dean, s'allongeant sur le ventre et posant sa tête sur ses bras croisés. Il n'avait toujours pas bougé, son visage à peine tourné vers elle. Elle le détailla du regard en silence, avant d'oser poser la question qui ne quittait pas son esprit.

\- C'est à cause de Ginny ?

Elle le vit fermer les yeux quelques secondes à peine et pincer les lèvres. Comme beaucoup d'élèves de leur maison, elle avait assisté à leur rupture.

\- Je n'étais que de passage de toute façon, souffla-t-il doucement.

Hermione grimaça. Elle savait que son amie était sortie avec Dean en attendant Harry. Elle attendrait toujours Harry...

\- Tu as raison, c'est humain d'avoir du chagrin, répondit-elle finalement en pensant à Ron et Lavande.

Le garçon à ses côtés devait ressentir une douleur semblable à celle qu'elle avait ressentie quand le rouquin était sortie avec sa camarade de chambre... Elle se souvient que Harry avait été là pour elle à ce moment-là, elle se demanda où était Seamus, après tout il était le meilleur ami de Dean, il était le mieux placé pour le réconforter.

\- Seamus sait que tu es là ?

\- Oui, mais je lui ai demandé de me laisser seul. J'avais envie de rester seul.

Hermione nota l'emploi du passé et fut ragaillardie par le fait qu'il accepte sa présence près de lui. Elle lui sourit avec douceur et prise d'une impulsion, tendit sa main vers lui. Il eut l'air de comprendre puisqu'il agrippa ses doigts aux siens.

La jeune femme fixa leur étreinte, le contraste de leurs peaux noir et blanche, cela semblait juste. Quand elle leva les yeux vers son visage, ses paupières étaient baissées, ses traits avaient retrouvé un air serein. Il semblait apaisé.

Elle voulait bien lui tenir la main tous les jours si cela lui faisait retrouver le sourire.

Et d'un coup, comme ça, sans prévenir, il se mit à rire. Ce rire qu'elle aimait tant, qui lui réchauffait le corps et le coeur. Qui résonnait fort en elle. Son rythme cardiaque accéléra et elle lui demanda pourquoi ce rire soudain.

\- J'étais en train de penser aux réactions des gars, surtout de Harry et Ron, s'ils rentraient dans le dortoir et nous trouvaient dans mon lit comme ça.

Ses yeux étaient lumineux et ses lèvres retroussées laissaient percevoir ses dents blanches. Réchauffée, Hermione se mit à rire avec lui. 

* * *

**A bientôt pour une fin moins frustrante :p**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Elle a été un peu longue à arriver mais la suite est enfin là ! D'ailleurs cet OS est devenu un Three-Short ^^ Aujourd'hui je vous poste la seconde partie et vous aurez bientôt la troisième. J'attends juste d'avoir des retours sur celle-ci déjà :p oui c'est du chantage j'avoue ! Mais bon ça peut peut-être motiver celleux qui mettent en favoris toutes mes fics sans laisser une seule review...**

 **J'embrasse et remercie tous celleux qui à contrario, prennent le temps de le faire, même si c'est seulement pour me dire qu'ils ont aimé tout simplement.**

 **Disclamer : Tout est à JKR forever**

 **Page facebook : _Browniejune_**

 **Merci à ma BETATWIN ( et oui Twintwin a lu en VIP pour que notre petit groupe de coquillettes/coquillages ait la surprise :p**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Leurs rires s'étaient calmés mais ils gardaient tous deux un sourire discret et sincère, réchauffant l'atmosphère.

Hermione venait juste de délaisser l'étreinte de sa main pour faire glisser ses doigts sur la peau de son poignet, de son bras, doucement. Comme la plus légère des caresses.

Elle ne savait pas trop ce qui lui prenait de faire ça, elle suivait son instinct. Et Dean ne disait rien, il ne se plaignait pas de son geste. Au contraire, il avait l'air attentif. Muet, son regard suivait le cheminement de ses doigts, qui eux se plaisaient à suivre les veines apparentes sur sa peau.

Elle aimait ça. Il était doux, c'était si apaisant. Et puis sa couleur, elle n'y avait jamais pensé avant, elle lui donnait envie de savoir s'il avait le goût du chocolat. Merlin, quelles idées apparaissaient dans son esprit ?

Son souffle s'accéléra, criant presque en silence " plus ". Et elle prit peur. Elle s'obligea à retirer sa main, levant les yeux vers ceux de Dean. Son regard attentif et sérieux ne lâchait plus le sien. Il avait l'air aussi chamboulé et perdu qu'elle par le moment. Son ventre la brûla, comme si tous ses organes dansaient pour lui faire passer un message. Mais elle préféra l'ignorer.

Un bruit sourd dans le couloir les fit sursauter, les faisant sortir de leur transe. Et leurs regards se quittèrent.

Elle se racla la gorge et malgré celle-ci nouée, elle prit la parole.

\- Bon... Eh bien cette fois, je crois que je vais vraiment y aller.

Presque douloureusement, elle souleva son corps, déplia ses membres et descendit du lit. Elle récupéra ses chaussures et son sac. Sentant le regard de Dean sur chacun de ses mouvements, elle tremblait quelque peu.

Elle se tourna enfin vers lui et tenta un sourire crispé. Qu'heureusement, il lui rendit.

\- Bonne nuit Hermione et...

Elle attendit quelques secondes, lui laissant le temps de rassembler ses pensées.

\- Merci de m'avoir fait rire.

\- C'était un plaisir.

Et encore une fois, elle se força à bouger, elle obligea son corps à agir contre sa volonté et à quitter cette chambre. A quitter Dean.

Hermione y pensa tous les jours. A Dean, à son rire, à cette soirée, à ce moment étrange et complice. Ça ne quittait pas son esprit.

D'ailleurs, même ses meilleurs amis s'en étaient rendu compte. De toute façon, il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer le changement d'attitude chez les deux jeunes gens. Ils avaient compris que quelque chose s'était passé. Car Hermione et Dean passaient du temps ensemble. Auparavant, c'est à peine s'ils se parlaient, et à présent, ils avaient toujours quelques minutes au moins à s'accorder chaque jour. Ils se saluaient, discutaient durant les repas, s'envoyaient des sourires dès que leurs regards se croisaient et se retrouvaient souvent dans les couloirs entre les cours.

Et Hermione ne pouvait nier aimer cette nouvelle routine. Ils étaient complices, comme s'ils partageaient un secret. Ils discutaient de tout, se comprenant souvent au vu de leurs origines moldues et appréciaient tout simplement la présence de l'autre.

Il était déjà arrivé qu'ils se retrouvent le soir, tout leur groupe, dans leur salle commune. Ils s'installaient tous sur les canapés et fauteuils, et Dean s'asseyait toujours près d'elle. Sans parler directement tous les deux, elle était tout de même totalement consciente de sa présence. Leurs corps se frôlaient, se touchaient et il finissait souvent par attraper sa main, discrètement, sous la couverture dont elle se recouvrait toujours. Il liait ses doigts aux siens et elle chérissait cette étreinte, le cœur battant.

Si ses deux meilleurs amis avaient remarqué le changement mais se taisaient, attendant qu'Hermione se livre d'elle-même, ce n'était pas le cas de Ginny. La rousse fronçait les sourcils à chaque rapprochement et se décida bien vite à demander une explication à son amie.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre Dean et toi ?

Hermione sortait à peine de la salle commune quand la Weasley lui sauta presque dessus. Son estomac fit des soubresauts à l'entente du prénom du garçon.

\- Je... Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Son rythme cardiaque accéléra à cause de la peur.

\- Ne me prends pas pour une idiote, je ne suis peut-être pas aussi intelligente que toi mais je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous. Et je vous ai vus hier soir, il tenait ta main sous la couverture. Vous sortez ensemble ? Vous vous cachez ?

\- Non ! On ne sort pas ensemble. On est ami...

Ginny adoucit sa voix quand elle vit combien son amie avait l'air perdue.

\- Hermione, on dirait vraiment que vous êtes plus que ça. Et puis, tu tiens souvent la main d'Harry ou de Ron en cachette comme ça ?

\- Je... Non, c'est vrai. On est proche mais je ne sais pas vraiment ce que l'on est.

\- Et tu aimerais quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas non plus Gin...

\- Si tu hésites pour quoi que ce soit à cause de moi, n'y pense plus. Tout est fini entre nous et c'est un gars vraiment super. Mais je crois que je suis sortie avec lui parce que je ne pouvais pas être avec Harry...

\- Je le sais.

\- Je m'en veux tu sais. Il ne méritait pas ça...

Hermione haussa les épaules. Elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'enfoncer son amie, elle s'en voulait et avait réalisé son erreur. Qui plus est, Dean n'avait plus l'air de souffrir de la rupture.

\- Enfin bref, si jamais tu te poses des questions ou que tu veux en parler, je suis là.

La brune lui lança un sourire pour la remercier puis après un silence, lui proposa d'aller déjeuner.

Cette conversation avec son amie trottait dans sa tête, ses paroles et ses questions ne quittaient pas son esprit. Qu'étaient-ils Dean et elle ? Même si Hermione était assez novice en matière de garçon, elle avait bien réalisé que leur relation n'était pas seulement amicale comme avec Harry et Ron. Et puis que voulait-elle qu'ils soient de toute façon ?

Elle devait s'avouer qu'il était loin de la laisser indifférente. Elle ne l'aurait jamais cru et ne l'avait réalisé auparavant d'ailleurs. Mais il avait suffi d'un moment, complice et un peu hors du temps, pour tout changer.

Pour une fois, elle n'avait pas envie de réfléchir mais seulement de se laisser porter par ses sentiments. Et puis elle ne savait pas ce qui passait dans la tête de Dean, et malgré son côté Gryffondor, elle n'avait pas le courage de lui demander. Alors elle préférait attendre. Et voir ce qui allait arriver.

Dans la salle commune des rouges et or, chacun vaquait à ses occupations. Hermione lisait tranquillement sur le canapé, appréciant le feu de cheminée face à elle. De temps en temps elle levait les yeux vers ses meilleurs amis, assis à même le sol, près de la table basse et jouant aux échecs versions sorciers. Elle souriait dès qu'elle entendait Harry râler, perdant ses pions un à un face à Ron. Elle n'était pas vraiment concentrée dans sa lecture, les deux garçons n'étaient pas les seuls vers lesquels elle jetait des regards, à une table, Dean et Seamus faisaient leurs devoirs, ou du moins essayaient, la jeune femme les voyait plus discuter qu'écrire.

Durant la soirée, elle vit les élèves entrer et sortir de la salle commune. Et elle fronça les sourcils quand Parvati s'approcha de Dean pour lui parler à l'oreille, elle avait même posé sa main sur son épaule et s'était penchée vers lui. Elle regarda le garçon hocher la tête et se lever pour la suivre hors de la salle.

Hermione ne put qu'avoir le cœur serré, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle lui voulait mais son corps et son esprit réagissaient tout de même. Elle se mordit les lèvres, ses yeux fixant les lettres imprimées de son livre mais n'arrivant plus à lire les mots. Elle attendait.

Et elle relâcha un souffle inconscient quand elle entendit le passage s'ouvrir et vit Parvati rentrer, seule. Elle n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur... Sa camarade de chambre fila vers leur dortoir et son regard revint se poser sur l'entrée, remarquant que Dean était là, ses yeux fixés sur elle. Il s'approcha, un doux sourire sur les lèvres et vient s'assoir à ses côtés.

\- Qu'est-ce tu lis ? Lui demanda-t-il.

\- Mythes et Légendes, la vérité sur les créatures de la nuit. Elle répondit en montrant la couverture du livre. C'est intéressant, on dirait presque une œuvre moldue.

\- C'est vrai que les moldus ont toujours eu des croyances sur le monde des sorciers. Tu me le prêteras ?

Jamais un de ses amis ne lui avait demandé un de ses livres, jamais. Hermione aurait pu tomber amoureuse de lui juste pour cela.

Elle hocha la tête avec un sourire.

\- Tu ne faisais pas tes devoirs avec Seamus ?

Dean lança un regard vers son ami qui avait l'air perdu devant sa feuille.

\- Si, mais j'en ai marre, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. Je vais aller dire à Seamus que j'arrête pour ce soir. Je reste avec toi après ?

\- Je t'attends.

Quand le jeune homme se releva du canapé, ses meilleurs amis se tournèrent vers elle, et elle se rendit compte qu'ils avaient écouté leur conversation.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Hermione avec effronterie.

\- Rien, rien...

Harry répondit cela mais les rictus qu'ils arboraient disaient bien ce qu'ils pensaient tous deux et la brune secoua la tête, quelque peu gênée et amusée.

Dean et Seamus revinrent ensemble près du trio, le blond s'installa au côté des garçons sur le sol après avoir souri à Hermione et commença à discuter avec eux. Tandis que son ami reprit sa place tout près de la sorcière.

Il colla son côté au sien et elle vint naturellement poser sa tête sur son épaule. Comme s'ils avaient tous deux besoin de ce contact. Il resta silencieux un moment, la laissant finir sa page et regardant ses amis jouer. Mais Hermione n'avait plus du tout envie de lire quand il était là, contre elle. Elle posa son livre sur l'accoudoir et attrapa une des mains de Dean dans les siennes. Elle joua avec ses doigts et il la laissa faire. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle eut enfin le courage de lui demander doucement, elle ne voulait pas que leurs amis les écoutent cette fois.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait Parvati ?

Elle le sentit nouer ses doigts aux siens et les serrer un peu avant de répondre.

\- Elle... Elle m'a demandé quelque chose.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et releva sa tête, fixant son regard au sien.

\- Tu ne veux pas me le dire ? C'est trop privé ou ça la concerne ?

\- Non c'est juste que... C'est un peu délicat. Elle voulait sortir avec moi et j'ai dit non.

Elle le vit grimacer tandis que son pouls s'était accéléré. Parvati voulait sortir avec Dean ?! Elle avait bien raison d'être jalouse. Merlin, elle était jalouse... Mais il avait refusé ! Sa pensée franchit ses lèvres :

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu lui as dit non ?

Il eut un regard doux et taquin tandis que sa bouche s'étira d'un sourire craquant.

\- D'après toi ?

\- Je... J'en sais rien si je te demande.

Hermione avala sa salive, nerveuse et troublée.

Leurs yeux ne se lâchaient pas et il leva sa main, doucement, vers son visage, caressant du bout de ses doigts la joue de la jeune femme.

\- Je ne suis pas intéressé par elle.

La brune se mordit les lèvres, frustrée. Elle voulait qu'il parle et elle voulait lui parler. Elle voulait se laisser porter par ses ressentis mais là c'était juste impossible. Il ne pouvait rien se passer en pleine salle commune au milieu de tout ce monde.

Et Dean dut penser la même chose puisqu'il lança un regard vers les escaliers.

\- Tu viens avec moi dans notre dortoir ?

Le dortoir. Seuls tous les deux. Son lit. Hermione n'était plus trop sûre... Mais elle ne pouvait nier en avoir envie. Et il la fixait, attendait, patient. Alors elle hocha la tête.

Il serra ses mains avec un sourire avant de se lever et de se pencher vers leurs amis.

\- On va discuter dans notre dortoir. Vous restez là encore un moment ?

Hermione rougit devant leurs sourires goguenards et leurs regards inquisiteurs. Elle tint bon à l'œillade soutenue d'Harry, elle sentait bien son questionnement et son désir de protection dans ses yeux et elle le rassurera du mieux qu'elle le put.

\- On va faire quelques parties encore, lui assura Seamus.

Son meilleur ami récupéra ses affaires de cours et les salua avant de se diriger vers escaliers. Hermione quant à elle, prit son livre et leurs souhaita une bonne nuit avant de le suivre. Elle fut heureuse du peu d'élèves restant dans la salle commune, personne ne faisant attention à eux et remarquant d'une jeune femme filait vers les dortoirs des garçons.

* * *

 **N'oubliez pas que la dernière partie est écrite et corrigée :p**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou mes lecteurices chéri-e-s !**

 **Voici donc la dernière partie de cette petite fic comme promis :) J'ai hâte de lire vos avis :p**

 ** _Manon_ : J'adore ton excitation :p J'espère ne pas te décevoir avec ce troisième chapitre ! Je t'envoie des bisous :)**

 ** _Guest_ : Très heureuse que ce couple te plaise, un grand merci :D **

**Disclamer : Tout est à JKR**

 **Page Facebook : _Browniejune_**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Quand elle arriva dans leur chambre, elle vit Dean déposer ses affaires sur sa table de nuit et s'assoir sur son lit. Avalant sa salive, elle se tourna pour fermer la porte et le rejoignit, s'installant à ses côtés. Elle était un peu stressée et ils ne se touchaient même pas.

Pourtant cela faisait un moment maintenant qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls sur ce lit, qu'ils se tenaient la main très souvent et qu'ils étaient plus que proches. Et là... Hermione sentait que l'ambiance avait changé. Avec cette nouvelle complicité et relation qu'ils avaient, elle savait que le moment serait différent. Elle avait besoin de calmer son cœur qui battait toujours un peu trop vite.

Et comme s'il sentait qu'elle en avait besoin, Dean tendit sa main vers la sienne. Son étreinte l'apaisa presque instantanément.

\- Tout va bien ?

Il demanda doucement, pour ne pas la brusquer.

\- Oui. Hermione se mordit la lèvre, un peu déstabilisée. C'est juste... Je ne sais pas vraiment comment le dire...

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de le dire. Je le ressens aussi.

Et son cœur accéléra encore. Rien qu'avec ça, ses mots, sa voix. Et son regard... Il était si sérieux, si profond, si tendre.

\- Tu veux que je te dise pourquoi j'ai dit non à Pavarti ?

Ah oui, Pavarti. La brune l'avait déjà complétement oubliée celle-là. Son esprit bien trop occupé par le sorcier devant elle. Mais bien sûr, elle hocha tout de même la tête.

\- Parce que j'ai des sentiments pour toi.

Wow. Alors c'est ça un vrai Gryffondor ? Quelqu'un qui a assez de courage pour avouer ce qu'il ressent sans détour ?

Sans qu'elle ne le contrôle, elle eut en un sourire tremblant. Elle vit Dean approcher doucement, jusqu'à ce que leurs corps se frôlent, et poser sa main libre sur sa joue.

Elle eut l'impression que le temps durait des heures. Le silence n'était interrompu que par leurs respirations. Les regards de chacun se fixaient souvent sur leur bouche respective. La main sur sa peau était brulante et son pouce caressait ses lèvres. Inconsciemment sa tête penchait un peu, se pressant contre lui. Et l'espace qui les séparait paraissait infini.

Et son cœur qui battait toujours plus fort...

Alors dans un murmure, elle lui demanda.

\- Embrasse-moi.

Il obéit, mais lentement, comme s'il la punissait d'avoir demandé.

Il approcha son visage, frottant son nez au sien, crochetant ses doigts à sa mâchoire, frôlant ses lèvres des siennes et mélangeant leurs respirations.

La main libre d'Hermione chemina sur le torse de Dean, remontant en une caresse jusqu'à sa nuque qu'elle serra.

Alors enfin, il l'embrassa. Toujours aussi doucement d'abord. Se délectant du moindre contact, de la sensation nouvelle de leurs lèvres scellées, de leurs souffles laborieux.

Puis tout s'emballa. La passion qui couvait entre eux ne put que sortir. Leurs esprits s'embrumèrent, leurs cœurs faisaient la course, prêts à s'enfuir de leurs poitrines et leurs corps tremblaient. Il était certain que chacun voulait plus.

Hermione écouta la Gryffondor en elle et se laissa porter par ce qu'elle ressentait, arrêtant de trop réfléchir. D'une simple pression sur ses épaules, elle intima Dean à s'allonger sur son lit et grimpa sur lui, s'asseyant sur taille. Si elle pensait trop, elle allait rougir de ses actions, qui lui ressemblaient si peu. Mais ce garçon lui faisait perdre la tête de toute évidence.

Ne rompant jamais leur baiser passionné, elle fit glisser ses mains contre sa chemise, la déboutonnant le plus lentement possible. A chaque étape, elle sentait les doigts de Dean agripper sa taille, un peu plus fort. Et quand enfin elle eut fini, elle s'attaqua à sa cravate, les obligeant à interrompre leur baiser pour l'enlever.

Elle profita de cette séparation pour découvrir le corps du sorcier sous elle. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi intime avec un garçon auparavant, et malgré l'envie, le désir et l'impatience qui les dévoraient, elle comptait bien prendre son temps.

Les yeux fixés aux siens, elle fit trainer ses doigts sur son torse nu, caressant sa peau sombre, douce et chaude. Et encore une fois devant son regard tendre et sérieux, elle eut envie de plus. Sa bouche vint rejoindre ses doigts, et pour chaque caresse, elle déposa un baiser, se délectant de tous les frissons qu'elle provoquait. Quand elle atteint son cou, Dean attrapa son visage pour l'embrasser et contre ses lèvres, il murmura.

\- A mon tour.

Avec un sourire, il échangea leur position et descendit sa bouche sous la mâchoire de la jeune femme.

Hermione avait vraiment du mal à respirer tandis qu'il embrassait chaque morceau de peau qu'il découvrait en déboutonnant sa chemise d'écolière. Elle ne portait pas sa cravate, contrairement à lui. Il l'aida à enlever le tissu et reprit ses baisers et ses caresses. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'il avait toujours la sienne de chemise sur les épaules et l'ôta à son tour.

Puis il revint l'embrasser, moulant sa peau nue à la sienne avec un soupir.

Hermione fit glisser ses mains le long de son dos jusqu'à son pantalon sur lequel elle tira, lui faisant comprendre ce qu'elle voulait. Mais Dean rompit leur baiser, posant son front contre le sien, reprenant difficilement sa respiration et chercha son regard.

\- Tu es sûre ?

La jeune femme prit son temps, essayant de rassembler ses idées confuses. Elle en avait envie. Oui, elle était sûre de cela. Elle avait peur. Oui, c'était vrai aussi. Mais elle n'avait aucune raison de regretter, elle avait des sentiments pour Dean et c'était réciproque. Et à le voir là, contre elle, attendant qu'elle décide et laissant transparaitre tout son désir, elle ne put que dire oui.

\- Absolument.

Il ne perdit pas une seconde de plus et l'embrassa encore. Mais ses mains restèrent prudentes et patientes tout de même, il caressa son corps doucement et faufila ses doigts sur ses jambes, remontant sous sa jupe et accrochant ses collants afin de lui retirer.

Hermione en profita pour enlever elle-même son soutien-gorge et appréhenda de se retrouver si vulnérable devant un homme. Mais elle ne reçut de la part de Dean, qu'un regard d'adoration. Et elle se sentit belle.

Elle savourait ses lèvres et ses mains partout sur son corps mais elle voulait plus, elle le voulait tout contre elle, elle voulait que tous leurs vêtements disparaissent. Alors, encore une fois elle tendit ses mains vers son pantalon. Et encore une fois, il l'arrêta.

\- Attends, souffla-t-il difficilement.

La peur enserra ses entrailles. Et s'il la rejetait ? S'il avait changé d'avis ?

Mais Dean ne fit que récupérer sa baguette sur la table de chevet, il lança un Collaporta sur la porte afin qu'ils ne soient pas dérangés puis dirigea le bout de bois vers elle, ou plus précisément vers son ventre envoyant un sort informulé. Mais elle en comprit bien le but et fut soulagée.

Avec un sourire, il déposa sa baguette, fixa ses yeux aux siens et entreprit d'enlever son pantalon, n'étant plus qu'en caleçon. Hermione pensa encore une fois qu'ils avaient bien trop de vêtements. A son tour, elle fit glisser sa jupe de ses hanches à ses jambes, se tortillant un peu maladroitement sur le lit. Mais le jeune homme n'en avait cure et fit passer ses doigts délicatement le long du dernier bout de tissus qu'elle avait, la faisant soupirer.

Leurs bouches se rejoignirent encore, comme aimantées, tandis que chacun retirait à l'autre son dernier sous-vêtement.

Leurs cœurs battaient la chamade et ils tremblèrent tous les deux quand leurs intimités se touchèrent.

Presque timidement, leurs doigts se découvrirent, se délectant de cette proximité.

Il était évident qu'ils étaient tous deux plus que prêts, qu'ils en avaient plus qu'envie… Puis, ils s'unirent.

Et Hermione découvrit que cette expression que Dean arborait à présent, grâce à elle, était encore plus merveilleuse que son rire.


End file.
